When Worlds Collide
by Booksandmorebooks
Summary: This is a story of a girl who loses everything, but finds a friend in the middle of it. Later down the road, they find out what they are and go on a quest to find a powerful weapon. Twists at every turn- as well as monsters! Enjoy my story of Rick Riordan's demigods, as well as one of my own!
1. Chapter 1: Left to My Own Devices

**Chapter 1: Left to My Own Devices**

I roll over in my bed and scratch my nose. I'm half awake, but when the rotten stench hits my nose I sit upright.

"What the hell?" I ask myself as I pull on my slippers. I open my bedroom door when the scent plagues my nostrils. I have to hold back vomit and cover my mouth and nose with my hand.

"Mom?" I called. No response. _What smells so bad?_ I think to myself as I tiptoe down the hallway. When I turn into the kitchen, the scent is at its worst. When I look down to the floor, it takes all of me not to scream and faint. There, on the floor in a pool of blood, was my mother. She had what looked like claw marks down the front of her body and across her neck. It was very clear she was dead. Tears began to pool in my eyes.

 _Who did this to you?_ "Oh my god…" I said. Just as I started walking towards her, a noise sounded from the living room across the apartment.

Carefully, without making any sound, I grab the largest butcher knife we have, along with the lid of our largest metal pot to use as a makeshift shield. As stealthily as I can, I walk into the living room. For the second time this morning, I almost faint. Sitting on the ledge of our couch was the ugliest, largest, wrinkled bird I'd ever seen. It was grey and almost as tall as me. It looked as if its wingspan would cover the entirety of the couch. I didn't dare move in case it decided to pounce on me.

"Where is it?" it squawked. My eyes grew big and I had to shake my head. _Am I going insane? It just talked to me…_

"Wh-what?" I managed to squeak out.

"The axe! Give it to me, you awful girl or I swear," it said. _I must be dreaming._ I thought to myself.

"An axe? This is the 21st century I don't know-" I cut myself off. I'm talking to a bird. I guess the bird didn't like my justification, because it started to jump off the couch and come towards me. _Huh,_ I thought, _it's taller than me._ Trust me when I say it didn't take me long to turn around and run to the kitchen. Unfortunately, the bird thing followed me there.

"Your mother wasn't much help. Don't make the same mistake. Just give me the damned axe!" it screeched. The wrinkled creature extended a talon towards me, attempting to inflict some kind of harm. As if my muscles knew exactly what to do, the butcher knife came down onto its claw and took it off. The bird screamed with pain. "You've done it now, girl. Prepare for your death. And I assure you, it won't be as quick as your mother's."

The bird's wings extended into their full span, almost the length of the room. I had no idea how it could possible fly in our tiny apartment, but here we are. It started advancing. I held the pot lid up to my chest and held the knife in front. The bird reached its other claw up to my face and swiped, splitting open my cheek. I saw stars, but my muscles only fired up more. I was stunned for a second before red hot rage coursed through my veins. I screamed and charged at the bird. Adrenaline rushing, I pushed the shield up into its ugly face and stabbed it in the chest multiple times until it fell to the ground. It still struggled underneath my grip so I straddled it and kept stabbing the creature with my knife until the floor was slick with blood, and the monster stopped moving.

It wasn't until now that I realized I was crying. I got off the bird-thing and dropped my 'shield'. I backed up into the wall across from it, watching it. I wasn't sure it was dead. I looked over to my right and almost screamed again. I had forgotten my mother was lying there on the ground. I dropped the knife, my fingers dripping with blood, my clothes splattered in it. Whether it was my own or the bird's, I didn't know. My cheek burned. I put a hand to it and realized blood was streaming from the wound. It stung the more my tears streamed into it. I crawled over to my mom and placed my hand on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry" I cried. "I don't know what happened. Why is this happening? I don't even-" I heard a rustling on the other side of the kitchen. Fear coursed through me. I got up and looked over the island, and saw the bird start to move again.

"How… how are you not dead?" I whisper to myself. Against my will, my feet carried me over to the creature, and stomped on its head three times until I heard a sickening squish.

/\/\/\/\/\

The next thing I knew, I was walking down the streets of Boston, trying to hide my face and clothes. I'd left the bird and my mother on the floor of our apartment. I ran to the park and hid under the bridge, where a ratty sleeping bag and litter was laying. My adrenaline was completely gone now and I started to bawl my eyes out like a new born baby. I held my knees up to my chest, rocking back and forth repeatedly whispering to myself, "It's not real, it's not real."

The sleeping bag began to move. Terrified, I looked around of any kind of weapon, and found a large stick that was pointed at the top. It looked almost like a spear. I pointed the spear at the bag, when crazy blonde hair started to come out. Relieved, I realized it was a boy around my age. I let out a huge sigh and dropped the spear. I probably looked like a lunatic, covered in blood and holding a spear in his face. The boy quickly climbed out of the bag and backed up, looking me up and down trying to determine if I was a threat.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously. I tried to say something, but all that came out were sobs. I must be going into shock or something because all I could manage was "It felt so real, but it can't be real. Oh god, what's happening? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" It wasn't after a few seconds I realized the boy was right in front of my face, holding onto my shoulders. I quickly backed away. "Don't. Touch. Me." I said.

The blonde backed away with his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I just want to help. Your cheek looks pretty bad. I know a guy who can help you. Would it be okay if you came with me?" he asked. My pulse quickened. I didn't want to go anywhere, especially with a stranger. I guess he saw it in my eyes, because he let out a breath and held out his hand. "My name is Magnus. What's yours?" I eyed his outstretched hand and held out my own. "Sydney," I said. We shook hands, but I yanked mine back quickly.

"Okay. Do you want to tell me what happened? Or did you just want to get your cheek checked?" I was silent for a minute, but decided to just go get my cheek checked. It was at this point in the day that I realized that A) I was still in pajamas, B) I was wearing slippers, and C) I had no bra on.

Perfect.

We left the safety of the bridge and went to the other side of the park, where a strange man with a candy striped scarf was waiting. He made a bunch of hand motions I didn't understand, but clearly Magnus did. He nudged me up to the strange man and introduced him. "Sydney, this is Hearth. Hearth, Sydney." Magnus glanced at me. "He's deaf, so he communicates with sign language." I nodded quietly while Magnus directed his attention back to Hearth. "She had some trouble earlier, and she needs her cheek fixed up. Think you can do it?" he asked. Hearth made a bunch of hand motions, and had me sit down. He had a bag filled with different basic medical supplies. How and why and homeless guy had all that stuff beats me, but I'm thankful he does. After about 20 minutes, my cheek is all bandaged up.

"Um… thank you," I said to Hearth. He made more gestures and handed me a damp tissue. "Uh…" I looked over to Magnus.

"It's to wipe your face… You, uh, have some dried tears and blood. Um… are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened? Like why your clothes are also covered in blood? And your hands? You're not a serial killer, right?" he asked jokingly. I shook my head no. I wiped my face down with the tissue and was shocked at how caked my face was with gunk. I walked over and sat underneath a tree behind the bench Hearth had me sit on. Magnus followed me. I held my head in my hands, sighed, and told him the events of the morning. When I was finished, I saw another man had come into the shadows, standing next to Hearth.

"That's Blitz," Magnus said. Then he looked at me. "I'm sorry that happened to you," he said. "So you just left her?" I nodded in shame.

"I had no idea what else to do, so I just… ran." I said. Blitz looked down at me confused.

"You said some kind of huge, wrinkly bird?" he asked. I nodded my head when two huge shadows landed on the bench behind Hearth and Blitz. My eyes grew wide when I realized what they were. None of the civilians around the area seemed to notice the two large wrinkly bird things, except me, Magnus, Hearth, and Blitz. Magnus was pulling me up to my feet while Blitz was screaming at us to run, with Hearth frantically signing away.

"What?" I yelled. I couldn't imagine leaving these people I'd just met with the monsters that had murdered my mother. "Come on, let's go to your apartment and pick up some stuff!" Magnus yelled as we sprinted through the park, leaving Hearth and Blitz to deal with the birds. I could hear them squawking for an axe. _What the hell is up with this axe?_ I wondered to myself as we sprinted to my apartment.

/\/\/\/\/\

We were standing outside my apartment door, but I couldn't convince myself to open the door. "I… I can't." I turn away, crossing my arms. Magnus pushed open the door and gasped. I could only imagine him seeing my mother's mutilated body on the ground.

"Hey, Sydney… Come in here." He called. Reluctantly, I walked into my apartment and gasped myself. There was nothing on the ground at all. If it weren't for the blood stains from my mother and the creature, I would have thought I imagined the whole thing.

"Just stay here, I'll be back in a minute." I turned down the hall into my room and picked up an old backpack. I changed into some jeans and a black t-shirt, with socks and combat boots. I had a feeling I'd be running for a while. I filled the pack with essential toiletries and a change of clothes and met Magnus back in the kitchen. He had a bag filled with food.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" I replied, confused.

"We're leaving…" he said it like it was the obvious answer, and I was stupid for not putting two and two together.

"We just met like an hour ago and you're prepared to just run off with me? I honestly don't know what the hell is happening, but I really don't want to drag you into this too…" I trailed. Magnus spoke through the silence.

"It looks like you'll be needing some help from a friend after everything that's happened today," he said. I smiled slightly for the first time today. We each carried a bag and left my apartment behind, never looking back. We ventured off into the busy streets of Boston and were left to our own devices.

 **A/N: Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! I have so many ideas on where this story is going! I love all the characters Rick Riordan creates, and can't wait to put my own spin on them! Please give me any feedback you'd like, and keep your eyes out for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Well Didn't Expect That One

**Chapter 2: Well. Didn't Expect That One**

Once out on the streets, Magnus suggested we go back to the park. "Are you insane? I had a little face to face with one of those… those, things and I really don't want another one," I said. Magnus shook his head and shoved his hand through his hair.

"I need to make sure Hearth and Blitz are okay," he said. "They took on those bird things for us and I… I need to make sure they're okay." He finished. I nodded my head in agreement. We walked together silently, trying not to gather too much attention.

"So…" I start. Magnus looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Um… thank you. For helping me earlier. I was a bit of a mess… I mean I still am, I'm just trying not to think about it," I say. Magnus chuckles.

"Yeah, I've been there. My uh," he clears his throat. "My mom was killed too. By a… well it would sound ridiculous…" I stare at him ludicrously.

"My mom was just killed by a giant mutant bird thing. I think my story sounds more ridiculous than yours." Magnus looks down. _Great job, Syd._

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive. I'm just going to shut up now," I looked the other direction with my head down.

As we got closer to the park, everything seemed normal. Then again, none of the people in the park seemed to be able to see the bird things anyway.

"No, it's fine. She was, um… She was killed by a giant wolf creature thing two years ago… I've been living on the streets ever since," he said, followed by a series of coughs. My guess is he was trying to cover up tears.

"Wow. I'm sorry," I said. "I guess we have something in common: crazy murderous creatures." He laughed at that, which made me smile. Just as soon as it appeared, my smile disappeared. It felt so wrong… I had just seen my mother's dead corpse this morning, and now it's nowhere to be found and here I am smiling and laughing with some dude I met a few hours ago. I looked over at Magnus to see if he saw my sudden change in emotion, but saw him squinting in the direction of the park instead.

"Is that… can you see? Does that look like Hearth standing at the entrance to the park?" he asked. I squinted my eyes too, straining them trying to get a peak. Sure enough, there was a man standing there in a coat with a candy striped scarf.

"Well, I've only just met him, but judging by the scarf, I'd say yes." I said. Magnus shook his head and cursed under his breath. "Yeah, but, Blitz." Magnus raced off to talk to his friend. I realized then that Blitz wasn't standing with Hearth. My heart leapt into my throat. _Please don't be dead,_ I hoped. I ran after Magnus to talk to Hearth.

When I got there, Hearth was signing like crazy, Magnus quickly following along. When Magnus saw I was there, he filled me in. "Hearth's acting really strange. He said that he and Blitz need to tell me something, but they suspect you should listen too… I'm not sure what's going on, but we should go find Blitz," Magnus said. The both of us followed Hearth into the park and found Blitz on the same bench that we were on earlier.

"They're gone," he said. His eyes looked clouded over, like his mind was somewhere else. He looked terrified. "It's like they came back to life. They just got back up and screeched for an axe and flew off." At the mention of the axe, Blitz went pale. _What is the deal with this axe? Why is it so important?_ Hearth seriously looked at Blitz and signed a message. Blitz nodded.

"Come here, kid. There's something I have to tell you. I… know who your father is." Magnus' eyes bugged as he sat closer to the man. I felt like I shouldn't be listening to such a private conversation, but Blitz waved me closer.

For Pete's sake, I'd just met the guy a few hours ago, and now I'm in his personal life.

"You see, Hearth and I… we were sent here to protect you, to make sure nothing happened to you. After today, I think it's important we tell you all that we know. It's probably better you know it now that you've turned 16. Happy Birthday, by the way," he added quickly.

This is probably one of the strangest conversations I've ever listened to…

"You may not believe us, but you will in time. Soon, probably. You'll see what you're capable of and you'll realize we're right," he said. "You're dad... his name is Frey." I could see the wheels turning in Magnus' brain as he tried to recognize the name. I saw some recollection, but it quickly faded with skepticism. "Continue…" Magnus said cautiously.

"Frey is a Norse God… So, um, since he's your dad, that means you have godly blood, and um, that means you're half god… So you're uh… demigod." Blitz finished. My eyes widened as I heard the news.

First of all, WHAT THE HELL? Second of all, why am I important in this? Why do I need to know? I turned around and picked my backpack off the ground and started to walk away. _I will not be a part of this craziness._

I had been walking for a good five minutes when someone grabbed my wrist. My muscles seemed to know exactly what to do as they pulled whoever it was who grabbed me in an arc above my head and sent them crashing to the ground onto their backs. I heard a groan, and as I looked down at the ground, I saw it was Magnus.

"Oh my god!" I cried as I knelt down, observing my arm. "First of all, are you okay? Second, how the hell did I do that?" Magnus sat up slowly, holding his head. "Yeah, I think I'm fine, I just… wow," he said. "How did you learn to do that?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders while shaking my head. When he fully sat up, he cradled his head in his hands.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened back there. I honestly don't know what that was… a demigod? Please, those aren't real," he laughed it off nervously. He tried to get up, but I stopped him.

"Here, let me help," I stood up and lent him a hand to help himself up. "I'm _really_ sorry…" I trail off, but Magnus just shakes it off like it's nothing. "Really, it's fine. I don't feel anything." I nod skeptically.

"Okay, where to? I have no idea where to go other than out of Boston. I can't be around this place anymore… too many memories," I said. Magnus nods his head. "Look, I understand if you want to stay here. I couldn't ask you to up and leave this place." Magnus looks up at me. "No way. I told you I'd go with you so I will. I'm a man of my words," he winked, which made me smile slightly.

"Alright then, let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\

We continued walking with our bags of supplies until we reached the bridge that leads to the road that goes out of Boston.

"Um, happy birthday…" I awkwardly say. He nods appreciatively. "Thanks. The big sweet 16," he laughs. I smile and respond, "Yeah, I turned sixteen end of last week, actually." He nods.

When he asks me where we should go, I have a strange urge to say one place, and one place only. "New York." Magnus looks at me questioningly. "New York? Like, Manhattan, New York?" I shake my head. "No… I'm not sure where but I know definitely not Manhattan," I reply. "I can't explain it… I just have this feeling we should-" all of a sudden, the bridge started to shake and a loud BOOM sounded at the opposite side of the bridge.

At the end of the bridge was a man so black, he looked like someone melted tar into a mold of a human being. His image made me shudder. His blazing red eyes locked on Magnus and I. _This day gets weirder and weirder._ I think. I'm surprising even myself by not freaking out and running the other direction.

Then the man started to speak.

"Hmm… demigod blood. Magnus Chase, son of Frey. And… who do we have here?" his words sounded like they traveled through molasses before reaching our ears. "Oh…" the man laughed. "I'll let you find that out yourself, Sydney. However, lucky me, you're just who I need. Now, GIVE ME THE AXE!" he yelled. I have never been so confused in my life. I looked over at Magnus and saw the realization in his eyes that what his friends had told him was true. He was a demigod.

I turned my attention back to Tar Man. "Now, girl… Give me the axe and no one gets hurt."

I heard Blitz and Hearth screaming and running towards us. I looked behind me and saw them yelling at Magnus to do something. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Magnus seemed to understand. Skeptically, he walked over to the edge of the bridge and held out his hand, looking over at Blitz and Hearth like they were insane. Which they might be. I looked back at Tar Man and saw that he had come closer.

"Give. Me. The. Axe." He said through gritted teeth. He kept repeating the phrase, coming even closer with each repetition.

I felt my muscles heat up the same way they had back at my apartment earlier in the morning. Anger rushed through my veins. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I don't have this stupid axe!" I practically screamed. _Why does everyone want it so bad?!_

The dark man laughed. "Don't lie to me. The axe is in your family, but it rightfully belongs to me: Surt, the lord of Muspellheim!" Surt came closer. _In my family? Muspellheim?_ I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was pretty sure that whoever _did_ own the axe, it sure as hell wasn't Surt.

I looked around, trying to find anything to defend myself, when I saw something fly over the side of the bridge and into Magnus' hand. It was a big golden sword with red glowing symbols.

Perfect.

"Magnus!" I screamed. He looked over to me, understanding what I needed. He tossed the sword over to me, looking shocked he was able to unearth such a weapon. I didn't have time to think of that right now.

Blitz and Hearth must have shown up with other things to use as weapons, because Magnus was standing next to me with a pointed stick, much like the one I had used earlier under the bridge.

Tar Man decided now would be the perfect time to set the bridge on fire. Panic raced through me.

"Give me the axe now and none of these mortals get killed," he said. _Mortals?_ Blitz and Hearth ran off the help the people on the bridge escape.

More confused than ever, my muscles urged me forward. Magnus followed suit. Surt demanded for the axe once more, which sent my anger over the edge. I screamed and started thrusting the sword around Surt, trying everything to get it to connect with his flesh. Magnus had the same idea, trying to swing his spear into any spot possible. Surt raised his hands, creating a ball of fire. I didn't know how that was possible, but it gave me a window to attack.

Disregarding the weight of the weapon, I swung it in an arc and felt it connect. Surt wailed in pain. I looked up and realized I'd taken his nose right off. Magnus looked at me with wide eyes, but quickly turned his attention back to Surt. We both were thinking the same thing: attack while he's distracted.

Magnus started stabbing Surt in various places, while I slashed the sword here and there around his body. Surt screamed every time.

All of a sudden, Surt disappeared in a tornado of fire, leaving burns up my arms. Magnus seemed unfazed. I clenched my teeth in pain, examining my blistered arms.

When the fire and smoke disappeared, an older man in a wheelchair covered in a blanket was there. I looked over at Magnus with questioning eyes, wondering how the man had gotten there, and more importantly, how he survived when he couldn't move very fast.

"We have to hurry. Come with me, there is much to discuss, Sydney," he said. I was taken aback that a second person I'd never met or seen before knew my name. "This boy may come too. I think I know where you're from. I'm Chiron." With that, he turned his wheelchair around and wheeled away from the destroyed bridge toward the park without another word.

Well. Didn't expect that one.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my second chapter! I'm so excited for this story and the crossover of the two worlds! Let me know what you think in the comments and follow, favorite, etc.!**


	3. Chapter 3: Camp Say-What?

**Chapter 3: Camp Say-What?**

 _What. The. Hell._

Magnus grabbed my arm and started pulling me after Chiron. "Yeah, see, here's the thing: I'm not really for following this weird guy, but I have a feeling that if we don't, he'll evaporate us like he did Surt. Let's go." I agreed with him and followed Chiron.

"Oh, here. Thanks. I honestly have no idea how I knew how to use that thing," I said as I handed Magnus back the sword.

"All will be explained in good time, child." Chiron called over his shoulder. The thought made me shiver.

"Anyways," I said, glancing back at Magnus, "how did you get that thing? I saw your hand over the bridge and then… there it was in your hand." Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue," he said.

"I can only speak for Sydney in this situation, but I believe there is something I can do to provide answers for you too, boy," Chiron called. It irritated me how he was eavesdropping. I wished he'd just stop wheeling away and explain everything.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the park. Except, Chiron kept on going after the entrance. I sighed and let my mind wander back to the battle on the bridge. What had Surt meant when he said I'd find out in good time? Find out what? He acted so strange and laughed when I had no idea what he was talking about…

Something clicked in my mind; something I wasn't sure I wanted to believe. The thought made me stop in my tracks. "What if…" I whispered. Chiron, too far away to have heard what I'd said, called, "Keep up! I told you I'd explain everything!" _How did he_ do _that?_

After another 10 minutes or so of walking, Chiron finally stopped. He quickly spun around in his wheelchair and instructed Magnus and I to sit on the bench between us. We did as we were told because, let me tell you something, the dude may be in a wheelchair, but he's still intimidating.

"Now. Sydney. I have a feeling some strange things have been happening lately?" he asked. I shifted nervously in my seat.

"Um… yes… how did you-" Chiron cut me off before I could finish my thought.

"And you turned 16 recently?" he asked. I shook my head to attempt to clear it.

"Yes, last week, but I-" he cut me off again.

"Right. Well. You're going to have to come with me. I suppose the boy can come too. Norse, huh? Interesting…" Chiron started to wheel away. Again.

"Wait!" I called. "You never gave me answers! And I still don't know who you are! I'm not just going to follow you god knows where, and-" yet again, Chiron decided to cut me off.

"Don't you mean _gods_?" he asked. I shook my head and looked at him very confused. Chiron sighed and looked at Magnus and I.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you. Technically I'm supposed to wait until I take you in, but I'll just tell you now. It'll probably protect you better if you knew now…" After he said those last words I didn't pay attention. My suspicions were pretty much confirmed when he said that, as that is almost exactly what Blitz had told Magnus before he told him who his father was. "… so yes, your father is a god, meaning you are a demigod. By the way, monsters can smell demigods from miles away, so naturally, they are all hunting you down. Shall we go?"

My mouth hung open as I realized what that meant. Magnus stepped in, confused. "Monsters? Do you know what those bird things were?" he asked. Chiron solemnly nodded his head.

"Ah, yes. Those were Furies. I apologize, Sydney, about the events of the morning. We can mourn later, but right now, it is in our best interest to keep moving. There's a tunnel over here just a little farther-" a loud boom and roar was heard a handful of feet behind us. I turned toward Chiron, who's face told me that we should run or we'd be some beast's dinner.

Surprisingly, Chiron could move pretty fast on that wheelchair of his. While we were running to some tunnel Chiron was talking about, I panted at him- "So who's my father?" Chiron kept looking forward when he replied to me. "I haven't the slightest clue. That's why we need to get back." I sped up so I could keep pace with Chiron.

"How do you not know? And get back where?!" Magnus was running beside me when he started to slow down.

"Magnus!" I yelled. The fear in his eyes became very apparent.

"Hearth, Blitz! We can't leave them!" he cried. Chiron slowed only a little bit.

"We have to keep going or you _will_ die. I assure you they will find you again. That is, after all, their job. Now hurry!" We kept running, thousands of questions running through my brain. I decided it best to wait until we weren't being chased by some crazed beast.

Another roar sounded. It was closer.

"In here!" Chiron yelled, pointing at a hole in a giant rock pile. I looked at him questioningly, but heard another roar and jumped into the strange hole faster than you could say 'jump'.

Quickly, Magnus followed, and then an empty wheelchair. _Oh no…_

"Chiron?" Magnus and I called through the hole.

All of a sudden, a horse fell down the hole. Magnus cursed and I stepped back to avoid being crushed. When I looked up, I saw Chiron's face and upper body. I looked back down to see a horse.

"What the…" Magnus finished my sentence with a colorful word before I could. Chiron held up a hand.

"I'm a centaur. Please, calm down." He said.

"But… the wheelchair…" I blubbered. Chiron chuckled.

"It's only for show. I have a feeling the mortals would be frightened of a half-man half-horse, wouldn't you say?" he asked, smiling. _I'll say_ , I thought.

"What _was_ that thing?" Magnus asked.

"Ah. That'd be the Minotaur," replied Chiron. I looked at him with another confused look.

"Uh… the who-what? You know? Never mind. Too much crazy stuff has happened today and I think I might pass out if I hear anything else." Chiron chuckled at my response and started to move down the tunnel.

Interrogation Time.

"Look, Chiron, I need some answers. I need answers to all this crazy stuff," I said. Chiron didn't seem fazed by my 'intense' demanding of answers. He kept clopping down the tunnel towards some unknown place. I sighed and tried again. "Okay… where are we going?" I asked. Chiron didn't look back when he replied.

"You'll know soon enough. It will take a while. We're going all the way to Long Island, New York." His response sent a chill down my back. I had a feeling we had to go to New York, but having my suspicions confirmed freaked me out a lot. Magnus looked over at me, also clearly spooked.

"So, Horse Man-" Magnus started.

"Chiron," he interrupted.

"Right. How did you find us? Do you know my father? How is this possible? What makes us demigods? What-"

Chiron, I swear, is famous for interrupting people.

"Patience. At the moment I can only answer a few questions, and those few will be from the girl as she is my first priority since she is… of my concern, we shall put it." I glanced at Magnus, confused. His concern?

I have had trouble stomaching the fact that my father is a god, but after the ridiculous things that have happened today, it's going down a bit easier.

"Ok… so am I like Magnus? Do I have a Norse father or…?" I trail off, not sure if I want the answer. Chiron just laughs, the sound resonating off the walls of the tunnel.

"Gods, no. You're from Greek decent," he replied. My mind goes everywhere. How is it possible I woke up this morning, and found myself in the company of a homeless boy who is also of godly decent from a totally different belief system? How often does this happen? How often do demigods appear?

"So let me get this straight," I start. "You know I'm from Greek decent, but have no clue who my father is? What sense does that make?" I ask. Chiron reaches his hand up and pinches the bridge of his nose, still trotting down the tunnel.

"Your father needs to claim you before we know for sure who he is." He replied. I looked ahead at him quizzically.

"How will I know?" I asked. Chiron chuckled to himself again.

"Oh, you'll know."

/\/\/\/\/\

We had been walking for hours (which felt like an eternity) and my feet were killing me. Sure, I wore comfortable shoes- I'd made sure of it- but when you're walking and running for six plus hours, it takes a toll on you. Both Magnus and I asked Chiron if we could stop and rest, but he refused, insisting we keep going.

"We'll be there by morning. About another three hours," he estimated.

Magnus scoffed.

"Morning? We're _walking_ from Boston to Long Island and you expect us to be there in a matter of a few hours? That's ridiculous," he said. Chiron stopped and turned towards us.

"We are in magical tunnels which shorten distances. We'll be there by morning," he said coolly. His icy tone sent shivers down my back.

Chiron moved ahead, leaving Magnus and I walking together, side by side. "Thank you. Thank you for being a friend when I didn't have one. Thanks for coming along with me even though you don't have to. Thank you for being there when I've only known you not 24 hours. Thank you," I said, for about the millionth time. Magnus laughed.

"You're welcome. You're crazy, you know?" he smiled and looked back to me. "But I like it," he whispered. This made me blush. I looked down to the ground thanking my lucky stars the tunnel was dark.

"It's weird, I feel like I should be depressed or something after today, but strangely, I'm okay," I said. "I don't know, I just feel like all the experiences today made me stronger or something…" I trail off, embarrassed. To my surprise, Magnus agrees with me.

"I totally get it. I thought I was done for once my mom died, but I've been doing pretty well on my own. Well, as well as a homeless teenager does, I guess." I laughed at his comfort with his status.

"So. Norse demigod, huh? That's pretty crazy." I said. Magnus laughed and looked at me.

"You're one to talk, Greek demigod," he playfully nudged my shoulder. I laugh and nudge him back.

"It's crazy, you know? I've known you for maybe 20 hours or something and I feel like I've known you my whole life," I admit.

Magnus' eyes widen. "Same! I just didn't say anything because I thought it'd be weird," he laughed, nudging me again.

/\/\/\/\/\

"We're here," Chiron announced. "It's right through there."

I was surprised at how fast we'd gotten here. "And where, exactly, is here?" I asked. Chiron didn't reply, and pulled himself through the crack. After a few seconds, his hand shot down through the crack and helped me up, and then Magnus.

"Thanks." Magnus grunted.

When I lifted my head, I saw we were in a forest.

"Um… No offense, but we're in a forest. In the middle of nowhere. How is this safe?" I asked.

I guess Chiron was done answering my questions, even though I am 'his concern', because he starts sprinting through the forest. Magnus and I chase after him.

When we break through the forest, what we have entered takes my breath away. There is obstacle courses, sword fights, more centaurs, half goat things, and a lot of kids in orange t-shirts. Chiron turns around with a huge smile on his face with his arms out wide.

"Welcome, Sydney and Magnus, to Camp Half-Blood!"

"Camp Say-What?" Magnus and I say in unison.

 **A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think of it in the comments. It makes me so happy when you do!**

 **Just a quickie- who do you think Sydney's father is? Any guesses?**


	4. Chapter 4: I Have Nine Siblings

**Chapter 4: I Have** _ **Nine**_ **Siblings**

"Camp _Half-Blood_ ," Chiron said. "It's a safe haven and training facility for Greek demigods. However," Chiron added, after looking at Magnus's face, "I've made the exception of allowing you, son of Frey, since you are indeed a demigod as well."

The relief in Magnus was very apparent.

"So. Where do we stay?" I asked Chiron.

"Well, seeing as you haven't been claimed yet, I guess we'll put you in the guest cabin. We've built a lot of those recently. Magnus can stay with you, unless you'd rather have separate cabins…" Magnus and I looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders, and agreed to stay in the same cabin. I guess we're both more comfortable when we're not alone.

Chiron began to walk off, but I quickly stopped him. "Wait, no! You can't just leave us! I have questions!" I said. Chiron's expression looked very strained.

"I know, that is why I'm bringing you to Dionysus, the godly leader of the camp. He'll answer any and all questions. You were meant to follow." I nodded my head in embarrassment, while my cheeks burned fiery red, and jogged to keep up with him, Magnus in tow.

We approached a large cabin with grape vines climbing up the walls. Chiron lightly knocked on the door, which flew open in seconds. The smell of alcohol, mostly wine, wafted out of the cabin. In the first room of the cabin, a man was lying on a couch in old clothes with an overgrown beard. The moment Magnus walked into the door, the man jumped up.

"Norse blood? Chiron what is this?" the man asked.

"Dionysus, this is Magnus Chase. Son of Frey. He was with Sydney, unclaimed. I'm sure you already know, but they are a part of a very important quest…" he trailed off, clearly not wanting to reveal any more information.

"Magnus, Sydney: This is Dionysus, the god of wine and fertility."

The stench of the cabin hit my nose. It smelled of mildew and month old alcohol. I held down my bile, not wanting to be rude in the presence of a god. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it if I puked all over his cabin, no matter how messy it already was.

"So… why are we here?" I asked.

Dionysus scoffed at my 'ridiculous' question. "You're here to be protected from the outside world, and train to become one of the best demigods. I have a feeling you'll be finding out soon who your father is. The gods usually don't take long once their offspring reach Camp," he trailed off, taking a swig of his wine.

"Right. So, can you tell me about this axe everyone is asking me for?" I ask. Dionysus spit out his wine in a fan of red liquid.

" _The_ axe?" He glanced in Chiron's direction for confirmation. "Dear gods girl, no. You'll have to find that one out yourself. Trust me, you'll find out, I just won't be the one to tell you."

I sighed. Of _course_ he wouldn't be able to tell me anything. He's just some old drunkard anyway.

"Okay. Well, I'll just be off." I turned on my heel and walked out of the putrid cabin. No way was I getting information out of that old bum. _Answer any and all my questions my ass, Chiron_ , I thought.

Magnus ran up to me, careful not to grab my wrists. I wouldn't blame him after last time.

"So where's this cabin?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders with defeat. We kept walking with our heads down, clearly standing out, when we bumped into a pair of campers.

"Oof!" I said when I fell back. Luckily, Magnus was there to catch me. "Watch it!" I managed when I stood back up.

"Us? You were the ones with your heads down not watching where you were going!" the boy said. He was with a girl with a long blonde ponytail. Magnus was watching the girl with a frown on his face, deep in concentration.

"Uh… can I help you?" the boy asked Magnus, slinging his arm over the girl's shoulder. Magnus shook his head, taking a step back with his hands in front of him.

"No." Magnus laughed nervously. "No. Sorry, you just look really familiar for some reason." The girl looked at him skeptically, but held out her hand and introduced herself anyway.

"I'm Annabeth. This is my boyfriend, Percy." She said. Magnus' eyes widened.

"No way! I have a cousin whose name is Annabeth, but she lives in Virginia, so-" Annabeth cut him off.

"Oh my gods… Magnus?" she asked.

Wait.

"No way…" Magnus whispered as he went in and hugged Annabeth. "I haven't seen you in ten years! How are you? How are you here? What…" he trailed off as Annabeth gave him another bear hug.

"What are _you_ doing here? How did you get here? I don't understand!" she laughed happily with tears in her eyes. Magnus pulled away from her and explained.

"Well, I was told that I'm a demigod and Sydney here-" he pointed back at me, "is one too. So Horse Man over there came and saved the day and brought us here." Magnus ended.

" _You're_ a demigod, too? What are the odds! Who's your dad?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh… um, his name is Frey, he's a Norse god, so technically I'm not even supposed to be here, but Syd's from Greek decent so Horse Man let me come too." Annabeth's eyes widened.

I guess we're close enough to have nicknames now. The thought made me smile.

"Whoa. That's freaky." Annabeth said. Magnus laughed.

"You're telling me!" he said.

Percy turned to me next. "So. Greek, huh? Who's your parent?" he asked. My cheeks turned fiery red.

"I… um… don't know," I stammered. Percy nodded.

"That's pretty typical of the gods. You'll find out soon enough," He assured me.

After catching up, Annabeth and Percy walked off, telling us they'd sit with us at the dinner feast. Magnus and I continued to walk, in search of the cabin.

/\/\/\/\/\

After knocking on almost every single cabin door, finally someone was able to direct us to the guest cabin. Of course it was the cabin all the way in the back of the camp, hidden by trees and vines. Magnus and I sighed. I opened the door of the cabin to see freshly made beds and swept floors.

"Wow," Magnus said, impressed. "From the outside it didn't really look…"

"Yeah." I agreed, also shocked with the condition of the inside of the cabin.

Since we both didn't have any belongings other than my pack of clothes and his pack of food, we were able to quickly leave our new home and explore a bit. There were a ton of kids in orange t-shirts sword fighting, which looked pretty awesome.

"It's so weird. I have no idea how I knew to use that sword, or fight that bird thing. I just don't get it…" I pondered. "By the way, where is that sword?" I asked. Magnus reached up to a pendant on his neck.

"It was strange. The moment you handed it back to me, it shrunk into this pendant that hooks onto the chain around my neck. Weird how this demigod magic thing works, huh?" I laughed and nodded in agreement. We kept walking, and almost got hit with some arrows from these kids practicing their archery skills. We both hastily apologized and walked away as quickly as possible.

We approached a giant moving obstacle course that was vertical through the air, when I had this strange feeling there was someone there I needed to talk to. I had no idea why since it appeared there was no one there, when suddenly a girl who looked about a year or two older than me with long, curly, brown hair stepped around side from the back. She looked straight up at us and made eye contact with me. I had this urge to go talk to her, but I had no idea who she was. Just as I started walking towards her, a loud bell sounded, apparently signaling the dinner feast.

/\/\/\/\/\

We were sitting at a table with Annabeth and Percy, eating our food. The demigods had this weird thing where they had to 'sacrifice' some of their food in a pit of fire to give to the gods in Olympus. Seemed pretty bogus to me.

I was about to take another bite of this really good chicken, when Chiron stepped on stage and announced my name and Magnus'. "Would our new comers, Sydney and Magnus, please step up here to the front?" Chiron asked.

Magnus and I hesitantly rose out of our seats and made our way to Chiron. "Here at Camp Half-Blood we welcome Sydney, who is unclaimed, and Magnus, a demigod of Norse decent." There was some commotion and protests at the sound of Magnus' lineage.

"Silence!" Chiron yelled. "He is a demigod nevertheless, so he will be trained and kept safe here, and treated like any others. I experienced him fighting. He's on the side of the gods, no matter which ones." That earned some applause.

"Camp Half-Blood would like to present you with our sginature t-shirts, as well as a shield, helmet, and a swo-" Chiron stopped talking when the campers in front of us were basked in a strange red light. I turned around to see what it was, but noticed the light followed me.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I looked in horror at Magnus, who looked just as confused as I felt. I looked at Chiron who was smiling. After a few seconds of silence, a handful of campers in the back of the dining area started to cheer. I was so confused, I looked at Chiron for help.

"Demigods, I would like to present Sydney, daughter of Ares, god of war!" Everyone started cheering. I looked above my head to see the source of the strange red light. There, floating above me, was the image of a glowing red axe.

 _There's another stupid axe,_ I thought. _I wonder_...

I looked back to the crowd and made eye contact with the girl from earlier. She nodded at me and smiled, which seemed like something she she did very rarely. I smiled back conservatively as the red light diminished.

"Lovely we have another daughter of Ares. Go, you may sit with your brothers and sisters!" Everyone cheered again as I stiffly walked to the back table.

"Hey," the girl from earlier said. "I'm Clarisse. You're sister." She smiled and held out her hand. Eight other campers held out their hands to introduce themselves.

 _Wow,_ I thought, _I have_ nine _siblings._

That's definitely not something you learn every day.


End file.
